


The Bonding Time

by eurosthewanderer



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Half-Human James T. Kirk, Kriosian James T. Kirk, M/M, Pon Farr, empathic metamorph James T. kirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurosthewanderer/pseuds/eurosthewanderer
Summary: To summarize, it began when S'chn T’gai Spock, adolescent Vulcan male, and Jim Tiberius Kirk, adolescent Kriosian metamorph, became bathroom and ventilation system mates. Spock most certainly hated him at that time-"yes you did"-and having to listen to a man who hated you bang a women who hated you-"well maybe you shouldn’t sound like a porn star"-while trying to shower is not particularly pleasant. Especially when you don’t have a gorgeous Orion friend willing to smother you with her pheromones-"it’s called casual sex, ashaya, most species like it".And then he was dead.And then he was in love.This is what happens after all of that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kriosians appear in TNG in a rather shitty episode. Empathic metamorphs are described by Memory Alpha as "the "perfect mate" since the individual naturally changed its persona and behavior to meet another being's emotional requirements and sexual desires." So I have, accordingly, thrown canon into the trash where it belongs. Within this fic empathic metamorphs are hermoaphrodites with a heat/rut cycle who are heavily encouraged to form bonds both by kriosian society and the fact that they have "difficulty" controlling their empathy without a bond.
> 
> Does anyone know how to upload an edit onto this site?

It began six- _6.7543, thank you husband_ -years ago when Jim got the Enterprise. As captain, he was not only responsible for the 537 lives of his crewman, a multi-billion credit flagship, the safety of the federation, keeping Bones’ grumpy, making sure the Cold War on his bridge did not go nuclear, and not only watching Admiral Komack inch closer to aneurysm-induced-early-retirement but also _cleaning the sink of Vulcan shaver clippings because his first officer won’t use a laser._ To summarize, it began when S'chn T’gai Spock, adolescent Vulcan male, and Jim Tiberius Kirk, adolescent Kriosian metamorph, became bathroom and ventilation system mates. Spock most certainly hated him at that time- _yes you did-_ and having to listen to a man who hated you bang a women who hated you- _well maybe you shouldn’t sound like a porn star-_ while trying to shower is not particularly pleasant. Especially when you don’t have a gorgeous Orion friend willing to smother you with her pheromones- _it’s called casual sex, ashaya, most species like it._

And then he was dead.

And then he was in love.

Yes, Jim was in love with his First Officer and that was half the reason they ended up in this mess- _yes it was a mess._ The other half was using pheromone maskers- _Spock put my sprayer down-_ to keep his heritage concealed- _Don’t you dare throw that in the degenerater!_

* * *

Jim’s first hint that something was wrong with his first officer came when Spock’s shields wavered so violently that he sensed Jim’s greeting probe for the first time. The half-Vulcan startled, nearly tripping over his own feet.

“Spock?” Jim asked while he watched his first officer look around the plaza in a manner he could only describe as Vulcan-Frantic. They were standing outside the Zeltron Museum of Natural History beneath Risa’s Shadow Moons, Bahli and Galh, which, in their fifth cycle sat in Risa’ midday sun. He knew that Hendorff and M’Ress were taking the opportunity to go hiking on Bahli but he wouldn’t be surprised if most of his crew spent some time on one of the moons.  Afterall, shoreleave was an excellent opportunity to relax. But Jim couldn’t relax, not after he’d sensed the slow boil of lust and rage in his first officer’s mind.

“I apologize, Captain,” Spock responded while he continued to glare at everything around the two, “Shall we proceed?”

They were going to an exhibit dedicated to a study on ancient fertility rites. It involved chemical build up in ancient bone samples, not one but _two_ extinct plant genuses and violent bacchid-esq orgies. There several massive posters advertising the exhibit hanging over the museum entrance. The one in front of the two half-human’s had naked pink and red silhouettes writhing beneath a grotesque face. Jim looked more closely and realised that they were not identical to the ones Jim had seen at the docks. Twenty feet above Jim’s head was a thin line of text that he could just make out.

“Didn’t you work with that guy?” Jim asked as he pointed to the poster to Spock’s left. This poster had an indigenous serpentine species slithering between a Zeltron women’s breasts. No wonder this museum was more packed than any he’d visited in elementary school.

“No,” Spock replied as he glared at a Zeltron male who passed them and looked at Jim appraisingly. “But he, Dr. Moreau, and Lieutenant Sulu modified several Vulcan grain species to enhance their reproductive cycles.”

“Oh yeah!” Jim said, “I remember that. Sulu was over the moon to work with him!”

“Indeed,” Spock responded as they walked up the stairs and passed a group of Caitian women eating a meal. “Dr. Lak’naksk is an expert in his field.”  

Spock pressed a hot palm into Jim’s lower back and they entered the museum. The museum was a beautiful building made up of a central glass dome with twelve wings made of pink marble jutting out from the circular point. From the top it looked like a massive flower. A massive, fat, phallic symbol to the native Zeltrons.

“Spock?” Jim asked “Are you alright? Do you smell something funny?”

“No Captain.” Spock answered, avoiding the primary question. Spock leaned into Jim, his hand pressed like a brand on his back and his perfect, bow lips brushing Jim’s ear. “Do you?”

That’s when Jim consciously sent a probe into Spock mind. He knew it wasn’t right, but right now he was willing to make one hell of an exception. Spock’s mental shield’s were Vulcan and that was to say they were harder to crack than the alleged defence structures the Romulans were building around chi’Rihan. But if there was one thing Jim knew about emotions, it was that they needed to bleed. He slipped around Spock’s shields searching for the sieve that Jim knew existed in Spock’s mind. He was hit with a torrent of arousal and rage pouring from Spock’s metathalamus. Jim hesitated, horrified, but dove into the raging emotions, nonetheless and saw the rip currents beneath. Spock was terrified in a way Jim had not seen since, nearly two years ago, the time he, Uhura and Spock had been held captive for three days. Even beneath that was something strange, a faint presence attempting-unsuccessfully-to quell Spock’s emotions. Jim thought Spock wasn’t even aware that it was there. He didn’t even think Spock cared that he was edging closer to complete loss of emotional control. In fact, Jim concluded Spock didn’t give a flying fuck. The Vulcan seemed to be focussed almost exclusively on Jim. Jim felt his heart stop, thinking that his famously ill tempered first officer had sensed Jim was reading his emotions. He quickly pulled himself away from Spock’s busted dam of a metathalamus and realised Spock was glaring at the Deltan women behind the ticket counter.  

Wonderful, Jim thought, just wonderful. Spock stood so that their sides were nearly pressed together, his hand having moved from Jim’s back to curl around his hip. The aged Andorian couple in front of them stepped away from the counter.

“Hello,” Jim said as he gave her his patented Kirk smile and prayed she’d seen weirder than a Vulcan vulcan-fondling a human. What was he thinking? It was Risa’s _Natural History Museum,_ they had black tie orgies once a month for fundraising.

-Can I help you sir?- She asked, smiling in return. Then Jim realized she hadn’t spoken.Huh?

-I am half betazoid, sir.-  

“Captain.” Spock snapped from over his shoulder. Shit, he was _pissed._

“Two tickets please.” Jim asked out loud.

-Is that wise?- She asked him, her brows knitted together in worry. -Your mate is ill-

-Please- Jim blinked and handed her his credit chip.

-Just don’t fuck in the children’s section-

“Thanks.” Jim said, taking the chip and the tickets.  

* * *

The second hint Jim got that something was seriously wrong with his first officer was nearly two minutes later when Jim was able to smell it. He could _smell_ Spock’s rut and started to feel his body respond in kind. _Fuck,_ Jim thought. He had known his Finiis’ral was coming early, hence the surprise shore leave on Risa. He’s planned on dealing with it by spending two days in a glory hole at one of the more confidential sex club’s that the port had to offer.But he’d also wanted to spend the morning with one of his best friends. Specifically, the best friend his body had decided to bond and have a dozen pointy eared, spotted, kittlings with. So, yeah, Jim’s body went into a Finiis’ral expecting that the maturing male Vulcan who he worked, played chess, ate and _spent_ _exactly 83.569 percent of his waking hours with_ would be more than happy to see him through it.

Or was it Spock’s rut that sent him into his heat? Regardless, Jim should be on his knees with his mouth on his mate’s cock, begging for a single covering from the half-Vulcan. Jim wondered if Spock would just let him suckle and lick or if he’d fuck his face. Yeah, Jim thought, he’d bet it was thick enough to really make him choke.

“Captain are you well?” Spock asked, his voice snapping Jim out of his thoughts. “Perfect Mr. Spock.” Jim said as he felt himself start to sweat under his turtleneck sweater.

“Are you certain you are not overheating Captain?” Spock pressed further and stepped closer to Jim so that the half-human could feel the heat radiating off the older man’s abdomen. He then sniffed him and yeah, Jim reminded himself, even if it was legal to do it in public, blowing your first officer would be disastrous.

“Nope,” Jim speaked weakly, “All good here.”

Spock had reared back like a startled horse at Jim’s scent and the Kriosian could see the pupil’s of the half-Vulcan’s eyes dilate.

 _Shit._ He was fucked.

“You don’t look so good yourself.” Jim said.

“No Captain,” Spock responded as his expression turned positively predatory. Then, just as Jim started to think he was really going to get jumped, Spock wrestled his logical mask back in place over his face. The half-Vulcan’s eyes still burned into his companions skin. Jim’s instincts called for him to reach out mentally and further inflame the elder male but he wrestled himself under control.  

“I believe I require the good doctor’s beads and rattles.” Spock’s voice was a deep snarl.

“Shit.” Jim swore, “Let’s go.”

  



	2. The Third Hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foreplay activated

The third and final warning came on the ship. The Enterprise was almost empty, her hallways hollow and nearly silent other than the sound of Spock’s boots and Jim’s sneakers against the floor. Jim was grateful for the fact nobody was around but the Enterprise quickly refilled itself. Partially, so that no one could smell how wet how Jim was. That gratitude faded quickly when the two men approached Medbay. It was fully staffed, as always, but M’Ress was the charge nurse on duty. Jim saw her whiskers start to twitch as they walked over. The Caitain looked up at them in confusion and horror. Spock stopped in front of her and it was Jim’s turn to put his hand on Spock’s back.

“Hey!” Jim waved at M’Ress with his free hand. “We’re just gonna…”

“Yes.” She responded.

Jim quickly led Spock to Dr. M’Benga’s office at the back with M’Ress following behind. The half-Betazoid was reading when the two men entered and looked up, startled. Jim hadn’t knocked. Jim fely Geoffrey's mental scan and heard Spock growl from beside him. The doctor strolled straight into Jim’s frontal lobe in a battering ram, Betazed fashion. Jim forced his mind not to resist and grabbed Spock’s wrist with his free hand, trying to assure the Vulcan. And to stop him from attacking M’Benga.

-Hi- Jim projected.

-I fucking hate you both-

“I’m going to call Dr. McCoy.” M’Benga said out loud and then pressed two buttons on his pad. Spock growled.  

“We’ll go to the nearest exam rooms.” M’Ress said.

Jim and Spock were escorted to what was supposed to be in separate exam rooms but M’Ress was _unwilling_ to dislodge a growling Vulcan from Jim’s side. So, Jim and Spock ended up sitting together on an exam bed. Or rather Spock ended up sitting on an exam bed while Jim was perched on his lap. Spock had his nose buried into Jim’s hair and his erection digging into Jim’s ass.

Jim was taking a running reading of Spock’s emotions. The raging flood of emotions coming from the half-vulcans metathalomous hadn’t slowed but seemed slightly less violent. Jim took a deep breath, forced himself to relax and projected calm into Spock’s mind.    

“Captain.” Spock said. “What are you doing?”

Jim jerked away from Spock’s mind and Jim nearly jumped out of the half-Vulcan’s lap, heart racing in his chest. Spock growled lowly and tightened his arms around Jim’s chest. Then he chuffed softly and started to rub one of his palms on Jim’s ribs.

“I did not intend to for you to stop.” Spock all but cooed.

“Ok,” Jim responded and slid back into Spock’s mind. “But what are you doing?”

Spock tensed against Jim’s back and then stuck his nose in the back of Jim’s neck. Then he sighed while took a deep breath, clearly enjoying Jim’s scent. He chuffed again and purred. Spock extended two fingers and tapped the back of Jim’s hand. Spock started petting from Jim’s knuckles along the veins of the back of his hands to the bones of his wrist. Jim turned his hands around and offered his middle finger and forefinger to kiss him back and felt the dam break in Spock’s mind.

“You would make an exceptional mate Captain.” Spock whispered and then froze. Jim frankly couldn’t find it in himself to argue with that statement.

The exam room door slid open to reveal an unshaven, half awake and obviously irritated with his uniform shirt riding up over what looked like a plaid pajama top. He saw Jim being held on Spock’s lap and then looked at Spock, who bared his teeth at the Doctor. Jim watched as Bones’ face crumpled into a glare.  

“I need coffee.” Bones snapped and walked out, letting the door slide shut behind him.

The moment the door closed, Spock sunk his teeth into the skin behind Jim’s ear. Jim squeaked, loudly. Spock’s hands moved down to grip his thighs and Spock wedged them apart, spreading them open to the room. Spock massaged the inside of his thighs with his thin fingers, pinching the skin and inching toward Jim’s ass. Jim felt his cock and cloaca start to throb at the sensation. Jim groaned and turned his head to look, wide eyed, at Spock only to find his mouth centimeters from his own.

“Spock?” Jim whispered. The older male didn’t answer but raised a hand to Jim’s cheek, turned the half-kroisian and kissed him with his mouth. Jim kissed back, opening his mouth to the assault of tongue and teeth. Spock grabbed him around the waist and Jim’s world spun around as his was flipped over and tossed atop the exam bed. Jim blinked up at Spock, disorientated. His head was hanging off the bed, giving Jim an impressive upside down view of not only Spock’s upside down face but also his large erection. Spock knelt down and cradled Jim’s head between his hands. The half-Vulcan ran his thumbs from behind Jim’s ears down and around the bones of Jim’s chin. His thumbs dragged up and over Jim’s lips. Jim swirled his tongue around the half-Vulcan’s thumbs.

“So good to me,” Spock purred. Jim opened his mouth wider so that Spock could see as he flicked his tongue over the pads of Spock’s fingers. “T’nash-veh vaksur.” 

Spock pulled his thumbs from Jim’s mouth and traced them over his lips. Jim craned his neck and pressed kisses along the side of Spock’s hand. Spock let out a groan that sounded like it had been punched out of his chest. The half-Vulcan’s mouth fell open and his eyes fluttered shut when Jim licked his palm.

“Climb up.” Spock pulled his hands away and gestured for Jim to flip around. So Jim did, he spun himself around to put his head on the plastic pillow. Spock pounced atop Jim and kissed him again, far more lazily than before. Spock thrust his tongue in and out of Jim’s mouth, hands cradling the half-kriosian’s head, fingers skimming over Jim’s meld point.

Spock’s kisses were sloppy and desperate; his teeth clacked against Jim’s teeth and snagged on his bottom lip. Jim held onto Spock’s back and bucked his hips up to rut against Spock’s leg. Spock pulled away from Jim’s mouth and pushed himself up off Jim’s chest. Jim spread his legs wide while Spock pawed at his thighs. Spock adjusted himself between Jim’s legs and let out what sounded like a happy chuff. Spock’s fingers gently tugged Jim’s shirt out from his pants and lifted it up past Jim’s chest, exposing the bruising on his belly and his swollen nipples. Spock had bent his head down as if to kiss his belly button but stopped.

“Captain, you are injured.”

“Hormones.” Jim responded. “It’s part of the Finis’Raal.”

Experimentally, Spock ran his palm up Jim’s twitching belly, his black eyes glued to Jim’s face. Jim let out a moan.

“This causes no pain?” Spock asked and then pressed down against Jim’s abdomen.

“No,” Jim whined, watching Spock’s mouth curl into a sharp smirk. “Feels good.”

Then the slender vulcan fingers shot higher to pull at Jim’s engorged nipples. Jim moaned and Spock tweaked the pink nubs again.

“Fascinating,” Spock murmured, more to himself than to Jim. “You are even more satisfying in this state.”

“S-satisfying?” Jim groaned.

“Very much so.” Spock confirmed. “ T’nash-veh vaksur.”

Then the half-Vulcan brought his mouth down over Jim’s right nipple. He swirled his tongue gently around the areola before scraping his teeth over the hardening nub. Jim’s hips bucked wildly against Spock’s and he moaned. Fuck, it was like it was wired to his crotch.  

“You have such lovely nipples, Captain.” Spock pulled his mouth off Jim’s chest and chuckled. “Though I believe I will find something far more palatable elsewhere.”

Spock slid two fingers back down Jim’s belly and followed the path they had created with his tongue. Jim felt how his mind unfurled against Spock’s and Spock’s lust flooded his synapses. Jim projected his desire for Spock’s teeth in his belly at his would be lover.  Or Spock need for his lok in Jim. And Jim’s need for Spock’s fingers on the scent glands of his throat. Or rather Spock’s desire for his teeth on Jim’s neck.

“No, Captain.” Spock responded. “I am scenting you.”

Jim felt all of the remaining blood in his body race into his cloaca.

“Fuck,” Jim gasped out. “Fuck me, please, Spock you just can’t….”

“We are coming to that.” Spock snarled and popped the mag-clip on Jim’s pants. Jim sat up, trying to help, but Spock just snarled at Jim and pulled the pants from his hips. Jim parted his legs and was hit by the scent of his own slick. _Shit._

“Look at you, Captain,” Spock traced a finger around the rim of Jim’s fluttering cloaca. The half-Vulcan slid off the bed and knelt on the floor. He lifted Jim’s right leg over his shoulder and pushed Jim’s left thigh out wide. Jim watched as Spock’s pupils dilated, the black of his pupil swallowing the chocolate brown of his irises. Spock’s mouth curved upward into a smirk as his eyes roamed over Jim’s exposed, wet, cloaca.  

He felt it flutter in response to his first officer’s gaze which only made more heat race into Jim’s groin.

“Beautiful.” Spock said running a finger along the rim of Jim’s hole. Jim bit back a whimper at the touch. Then he watched Spock bend his head and kiss his way from the tip of Jim’s cock down to the cloaca. The rough tongue shot out of the half-Vulcan’s mouth to lick broad strokes over Jim’s cloaca. Jim bit his lip, trying to keep quiet but squealed when Spock pressed a finger against the fluttering muscle without stopping the assault of his tongue.

“Fuck, fuck..oh, god, fuck.” Jim yelped. Spock removed his tongue but added another finger to stretch Jim’s hole. “Don’t stop…”

“You smell fertile.”  It was a statement, not a question, spoken in a tone that made Jim’s cock twitch and ooze.   

“So beautiful.” Spock kissed the tip of Jim’s cock. “So eager, aren’t you, Captain?”

Spock pressed the two fingers gently into Jim’s cloaca and swallowed down on the kroisain’s erection. Jim’s back arched off the bed and his legs locked around Spock’s head.   

“Jesus, fuck, Spock.” He gasped out. “Holy fuck.”

Spock started scissoring his fingers to stretch Jim, scratching his blunt nails against the hypersensitive walls as he did so. Jim wailed and rocked his hips back, trying to stave off orgasm. Spock dropped his free hand under Jim’s arched back, holding his hips up off the examination bed. Then he felt it. Spock’s mind touched his and sent another wave of pleasure coursing through Jim’s body.   

“Oh, fuck, fuck. Spock how the fuck can you do that?” Jim sobbed out. “Oh god, I’m going to cum.”

It was at that exact moment the door to the exam room slid open to reveal Leonard standing there. He was holding a cup of coffee. Jim felt his arousal drain from his body. Jim’s hand shot down and he shoved Spock’s head away from his cloaca.  

“Hi Bones.” Jim panted out, watching as the vein on Bones’ forehead started to twitch.

A low snarl sounded from between Jim’s leg. Spock’s hands gripped with near bruising force onto Jim’s thighs, pinning his hips to the bed. Jim looked down. Spock’s eyes were glued on Bones and his lips were pulled back into a snarl that showed his teeth. Jim looked back up at Bones’ reddening face, his scrunched up nose and glinting eyes. Then he looked back at Spock.

“Uhh...Bones?” Jim started. “You..

“Jesus! Mother of Go..” Bones shouted, cutting across him. At that exact moment Spock lunged forward with a roar. Jim pushed himself off the bed as Spock raced at Bones. He jumped on Spock’s back, sending the onto Vulcan to the floor.

“Bones! Get the fuck out!” Jim shouted as Spock twisted in his grip.  
“Jim you  can’t..” Bones responded and then promptly shut up as Spock got a grip on Jim and made a soft chuffing noise. The half-Vulcan snuffled at Jim’s throat, eyeing Bones, and then sat up, nearly sending Jim sprawling over Spock’s legs. Spock grabbed Jim around his back and sat him on his lap. He left one hand on Jim’s back, stroking his fingers over Jim’s vertebra, and raised his other hand to cup his cheek. He all but melted into the gentle touch.  

Jim nuzzled at his palm and Spock let out at happy purr. Then he tucked Jim’s nose under his chin. Spock looked over Jim’s head and saw the Doctor still standing in the doorway, now accompanied by Lieutenant Hendorff.

“Leave.” Spock snapped.

“Uhh….How ‘bout no?” Hendorff responded and stepped into the room.

Spock froze. Hendorff and Bones inched forward through the door.

“Guys?” Jim forced his voice to work as he locked his arms around Spock’s abdomen. “Fuck off.”    

  



End file.
